Puzzles for Hope Contest November 2k10
The Puzzles for Hope Contest began on November 4, 2010. The promo was: Got some original artwork you want everyone to see? Submit it to the Puzzle for Hope Contest and your masterpiece could appear in Gaia Jigsaw, where it'll be admired by countless Gaians. Announcement admin Announcement * Nov 04 Puzzles for Hope Puzzle Contest When your heart is broken, you must put the pieces back together and move on. Same thing goes for broken robots and hamsters. In case that ever happens, it's good to have puzzle skills, so Gaia is looking for some cool new images to freshen up Jigsaw. Submit your original artwork and you could see your picture on the puzzle list. The hope of broken things being put back together should never die. Please do your part to keep the dream of puzzles alive. Learn More NPC admin Announcement *Jan 05 New Puzzles Are Here! The Puzzles for Hope drive to refresh Jigsaw has succeeded! With all the generous contributions of art for puzzles, we have reached our goal-- and exceeded it! We had planned to crown ten winners, but Gaians submitted so much great artwork that we wound up with fourteen. The talented artists are: *"Diedrich and Jack" by NyteSama *"More Moe, Kanoko!" by Woebegone *"Psychedelic Diedrich" by yukidream13 *"Gino Gambino is Drowning" by merrypule *"Halo" by InkFrenzy *"Demi Bank" by Sakura_Kasumi *"Black Army" by Andralexis *"Breaktime at the ButtercupCafe" by LavenderLilacs *"Gaian Geishas" by Regran *"Hope Of a New Body" by EmmaLee2794 *"Pale Marionette" by ll Nymphetamine ll *"Vampire Lord" by Karite Dollie *"Stardust" by Yukino-Asahina *"The Ghost and the Pumpkin" by Spanex To see their amazing work in action, head on over for a round of Jigsaw now! Play Jigsaw Now! Contest Info * Well pick our 10 favorite images from all entries and add them to Gaia Jigsaw. To the right you will find the submission form. * Entry Fee: :250 Gold Submission * Deadline: :December 1, 2010 * Final Art Specifications: :420 pixels wide x 315 pixels in height * Download the template here: :Jigsaw Template(PSD) :Right click then "Save As" (JPG for non Photoshop Programs) Entry Qualifications * The contest is open to all Gaians! * Each entry is subject to a 250 Gold entry fee. You may submit as many entries as you like, though we do recommend that you enter only your best! * All artwork you submit should be your original creations, and not copied or downloaded from other sources. Any images that are found to be plagiarized or submitted without permission will be immediately disqualified. * Artwork should represent any Gaia or Gaia-related characters or content. Fanart of other copyrighted characters or material are not permitted, and will be disqualified.. * All submitted artwork must follow our Terms of Service. Keep it clean and avoid excessive gore or suggestive imagery. Anything that we feel violates our Terms of Service or otherwise feels unfit to display on Gaia Online will be disqualified. * Please make sure that your final artwork is scaled down and fits the exact size specifications (420 pixels width x 315 pixels height.) You can download the template in either .PSD or .JPG format as a guide! Any submissions that are not scalable to this size or do not meet these requirements will be disqualified. * Please make sure to include either your Gaia username or your real name (whichever you prefer) in the contest entry form - the name you provide will be added to your artwork if you win! * All artists will retain ownership of their artwork; however, Gaia Online reserves the right to use submitted images for promotional purposes at any time. * Gaia Online retains the right to change the contest rules at any time. Timing * All entries must be received by 11:59 PM (Pacific Time) on December 1, 2010. * All entries will be judged by a panel of Gaia staff approximately 1-2 weeks after submission is closed. External links * Gaia Contest Page: Puzzle for Hope * Announcement: Puzzles for Hope Puzzle Contest * Announcement: New Puzzles Are Here! Category:Gaia Contests